battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mauler
Mauler was a heavyweight robot that competed from 1994 to 2003. It was built by "Supreme Commander" Charles Tilford and his family in South Bay, California. Mauler's weapon was a horizontal spinning disk equipped with chisels and steel padlocks. It was notable for its various incarnations, each upgraded from the last. After Season 2.0, it became infamous for spinning wildly out of control. This was called "Pulling a Mauler". For the final two seasons of BattleBots, the design was changed from the spinning lid to a full-body spinner with two flails. However, the spinning forces of the robot caused the shell to bend in on itself, and at least once during the Season 5.0 competition the shell had to be changed due to this. Mauler was also well-known for taking more than one lid or shell to each competition, each with a unique paint job. Mauler also fought in the Robot Wars MTV pilot, where it became the champion, defeating a robot named Spike and frenZy. It was also going to compete in the First World Championship, but it was disqualified as its weapon was deemed too dangerous. For Season 5.0 the team turned Mauler 2000 into a superheavyweight named M2K02. It did not do nearly as well as it was when it was a heavyweight, losing in the first preliminary round. The "51-50" (fifty-one fifty) in Mauler's name was a reference to the corresponding section of the California Welfare and Institutions Code, which states that a qualified officer can hold an individual with a mental disorder in institution if they deem the person a threat to themselves or others. Mauler 51-50 fought in one competition after BattleBots as HellFire 666, but lost all three of its fights and retired due to battle damage after. Robot History Season 1.0 Mauler first faced Jim Smentowski's Nightmare in Season 1.0. Both bots inched forward, spinning at full speed. However, Mauler, having a horizontal disk, pushed Nightmare's disk to the side and attacked Nightmare's left wheel, taking it off. Mauler struck Nightmare again, causing it to slide into the spike strip. Mauler then ground at the dead Nightmare's frame with its spinning chisels until the match was declared over. Mauler then moved to the quarterfinals, where it fought KillerHurtz. The match started and Mauler spun up to full speed. KillerHurtz charged Mauler and was hit with the full force of its spinning maces. After a few more clashes, KillerHurtz attempted to back into Mauler to try to slow its weapon down. However it was of little effect because a piece of KillerHurtz' lexan was easily ripped off by Mauler. KillerHurtz then attempted to attack Mauler with its pickaxe, but Mauler easily ripped it off and launched it across the arena. KillerHurtz bumped Mauler one last time, and the impact sent Mauler into the Killsaws and caused Mauler's radio receiver to become disconnected and all of its systems to stop. KillerHurtz hit Mauler again, but it was unnecessary because Mauler was knocked out. Mauler was counted out, causing one of the largest upsets in BattleBots history. Season 2.0 Mauler returned for Season 2.0, this time with a completely different look. This new revision was dubbed Mauler 51-50. It was shorter, sleeker and faster. Gone was the psychotic void replaced with a horned monster's face. The weapon now consisted of two hard steel flails. Mauler came into Season 2.0 facing Bigger Brother. The match started and Bigger Brother tried to maneuver around Mauler, afraid of the spinning blades. When the two finally met in a shower of sparks, Bigger Brother was hurled a cross the arena. However, Mauler was also affected as the flail that hit Bigger Brother was not attached properly and it flew off, causing Mauler to become unbalanced. The unbalanced Mauler then flew up in the air, spun like a top and eventually wound up on its back, virtually ending the fight. Bigger Brother pushed Mauler into the pulverizer, causing smoke to spew from its exposed underbelly. This image of Mauler unbalancing itself became one of the most iconic moments in BattleBots history, and from then on any time a full-body spinner unbalanced itself, it became known as the Mauler dance.. Mauler returned for the heavyweight Consolation Rumble at the end of the tournament, but was again flipped over by Bigger Brother early on and eliminated. Season 3.0 Mauler 51-50 returned once again for Season 3.0, and because of its previous performance in BattleBots it was able to skip the preliminary rounds. Its first opponent in this season was Dreadbot. This match was an easy victory for Mauler as Dreadbot drove forward at full speed and rammed straight into the spike strip on the opposite side of the BattleBox. It stopped moving after this and Mauler drove in to deliver a few blows before it was counted out. Mauler then advanced to the next round against Incoming, but lost a close 25-20 judge's decision. Mauler made one more appearance in Season 3.0 during the heavyweight consolation rumble, but after delivering a crippling blow to Greenspan's weaponry it was caught and overturned by Little Sister, which eliminated it from the rumble. Season 4.0 Mauler 51-50 was revised for Season 4.0, now donning a full-body spinning shell with a flail on each side. It once again bypassed the preliminary rounds this season, and eventually met Jabberwock. Mauler didn't do very well in this fight, as Jabberwock's first ram caused Mauler to become unbalanced and do its namesake spin onto its back. Once inverted it could not self-right, and it was eventually pushed by Jabberwock over the killsaws and then into the pulverizer. Then it was counted out and eliminated from the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 6 * Losses: 7 Merchandise Any appearances by Mauler in merchandise are listed below: *Mauler/Grip N' Grappler *Mauler/Metal Mechanics *Mauler/Spin Bots Action Arena *Mauler/MiniBot Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:"Most Aggressive Robot" Winners Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Robots armed with spinning flails Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:US Robot Wars competitors Category:Royal Rumble Participants